The solar effect
by bluebreeze15
Summary: This is the story of the new elements of harmony. When a threat is made against them. How will bluebreeze cope and will silver ever see his Special Somepony again? Ps I have permission from runeplay2 to use the solar effect idea


It was a normal day in montaneigh. Bluebreeze woke up early like she does every morning. She brushed her dark blue mane by magically levitating the brush. She levitated her glasses onto her face and put her bracelets on. She trotted downstairs to see her mother Caring Breeze and her father Doctor Breeze. Doctor Breeze was a darker purple pony with an even darker mane and tail. His cutie mark was two syringes crossing. Her father was one of the best unicorn doctors in all of equestria. Caring Breeze was light pastel green colored pony with and orangish mane and tail. Her mane was styled short but curly and it curl right under her cutie mark was two white daisies. Her mother was a retired nurse and teacher. Seeing as her special talent was caring for others she was able to be both a nurse and then a teacher. However, after adopting bluebreeze's older sister Lilly breeze, she gave up work to care for her children. Bluebreeze had three siblings. Lilly breeze was a light purple pony with a dark purple mane a tail. her cutie mark was a purple lilly. Her older sister also had a special talent for caring for others, however she only worked with special needs foals. Bluebreeze also had a younger brother. Gamer Breeze was a very technological pony. He was obsessed with video games and any other form of technology. He was a shorter green pony with a dark green mane and tail that was styled wavy. Lastly bluebreeze's littlest sister was dancer jay. She was a tan pony with a bubble gum pink mane and tail. Her tail waved perfectly and her mane was straight with a dark pink headband. Bluebreeze herself was a light blue pony with a dark blue mane and tail styled loosely around her face. Her tail was also styled loosely. Her cutie mark was two quills crossing.

" morning," bluebreeze said to her mother and father

"Good morning bluebreeze" caring breeze told her,"are you on your way to breakfast with your friends?"

"I am" she said grabbing her saddle bags that were filled with books, quills and scrolls.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and bluebreeze trotted over and opened the door. Standing in the doorway was bluebreeze's special somepony Silver Boulder. Silver Boulder was a white pegasus with a green mane and tail styled in the wonderbolt hair style. Seeing as he was captain of the wonderbolt his hair cut kinda made sense. His cutie mark was a four leaf clover. His special talent was that he is very lucky.

"Silver!" Bluebreeze said as she hugged the white stallion

"Hey blue" he said hugging her back,"how is my girl today?"

"Fine I am on my way to see the gang at lunch" she said

"Oh cool" he said smiling at her

"Why don't you come?" She asked,"I would love for you to meet them."

"Sure," he said,"why not"

Bluebreeze smiled then levitated her saddlebags in her back

"Alright" she said," let's go"

"Lead the way" he said.

"Bye mom bye dad!" Blue shouted back into the house as she walked out.

Bluebreeze walked with silver to the meeting place for lunch. Bambi was the first to approach the couple. Bambi was a forensic unicorn and the element of laughter. She was a light pink pony with a darker mane and tail and a test tube as a cutie mark.

"Hey blue" she said smiling at her

Sharp Ice was the second to come up to the couple. Sharp ice was I figure skater Pegasus with a snowflake as a cutie mark. Her talent was anything that had to do with snow and ice. She was a ice blue pony with a snow colored mane and tail. She was the element of loyalty.

Lilac came third. She was a lilac colored pony with a dark purple mane and tail. Her cutie mark was a light purple flower and her talent was gardening. She was an earth pony and the element of generosity.

Next came Honey Crisp. A green earth pony with an orange mane and tail. She was a farmer here in Montaneigh and she farmed anything from apples to carrots to oats. Her cutie mark was a dark green apple with two cinnamon stick laying under it. She was the element of honesty.

Lastly came cupcake. A pastel blue pony with a purple mane and tail. Her talent was cooking and her cutie mark was a cupcake. She was the element of kindness.

Bluebreeze introduced silver to her friend and then they ate lunch. After lunch bluebreeze and silver were walking back to her back when all of the sudden guards came out of no where and picked up bluebreeze and took off with her. Silver tried to save her but to no avail. After it was all over bluebreeze was gone and silver didn't know where she went.


End file.
